A Ninja's Life!
by NatRipper
Summary: How is it that a sleepover at a friend's house caused such disaster! Follow Kate, a girl with a slightly sarcastic and sadistic disposition; and Jennifer, a cheerful girl with a fiery temper on their adventure trying to change the fate of the Naruto dimension. AU. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Hi! I'm here with another story that I actually don't think I'll have trouble updating! I got it off of reading a hilarious fanfic named Survival Guide to the Criminally Insane Akatsuki by LinzRW. I love that series! That is the first book, and there are two more after that. I really want the most recent to update! Anyway, that inspired me, and I hope you like this!**

**Start!**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Sleepover**

* * *

_Kate's POV_

Yawning, I blinked a couple of times to wake up. I opened my eyes to a completely white room, with only a black staircase to be seen. The contrast of colors was near blinding, and it took me a while for my eyes to get used to it. I could see Jennifer stirring awake beside me, flinching at the room's décor.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I joked, and she shot up.

The voice of the woman we had met earlier rang through the room. "Do you remember the last couple of hours?"

It's a bit fuzzy, but I think I do…

* * *

_Flashback Four Hours_

Jen and I were walking through the mall happily, with a bag of cookies being "shared" between us. Basically, I was hogging the bag while she tried to snag a couple from me. We were arguing loudly, but nobody paid attention to us. Inside a bookstore, Jen had one manga volume in her hands, looking amused at me trying to balance ten books in each hand. Giggling, she tried to help me to the register.

A woman with a resounding, melodious voice helped us check out. She watched us argue over who would hold the bags and nodded. Calling us back over, she looked at us as we walked back over to the cash register.

She took in Jen's vibrant blue eyes and long, dirty blond hair; my brown pixie cut and sleepy brown eyes.

Finally, the woman said, "Because you bought all of this, you get a free item. Would you like a Naruto smoke bomb, a Harry Potter wand, or a Pokemon pokeball?

Before I could answer, Jen chose the Naruto smoke bomb. Sighing, I thanked the woman and we went back to Jennifer's house.

* * *

Inside of Jen's room, I was playing around on my phone, and she was examining the smoke bomb.

"Isn't it lucky that the lady gave us a free item? I love this smoke bomb, it looks so real!"

"Yeah well, I was the one who paid for twenty books, and you got to pick the item. I have half a mind to go back to the store and ask to exchange the smoke bomb with what I wanted, a Harry Potter wand!" I said, disgruntled.

"No! I like this smoke bomb! It's really high quality!"

"I bet the wand would have been good quality too! The pokeball as well!"

"Shut up! I like it, so there!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I yelled, "I don't even care anymore!"

After that argument, she went back to playing with her new smoke bomb with a sense of victory.

I began rooting through my bag, finally pulling out my laptop and beginning to watch some anime.  
Soon after I had finished watching three episodes of Inuyasha, Jen called out to me excitedly.

"Kate! Kate!"

"Yeah?"

"The smoke bomb! It can open!"

"After an hour of playing with it, you only _just_ noticed it can open? I saw the opening as soon as we got back to your house!"

"And you couldn't have told me?!"

"It was amusing watching you struggle."

"…Anyway! I'm going to open it now!"

"Sure, whatever. Just be careful, okay?"

And so she opened the bomb.  
Smoke began billowing out of the bomb, making us both cough uncontrollably. After a while, we both passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hi! So, I finished this chapter! I'm starting on the second chapter now! So, now that I'm done, I would simply love it if I was given many juicy reviews, follows, and favorites! Spread the love please~~**

**If possible, maybe you could even check out my other stories as well! They're still pending, and I kind of have a problem called procrastination, so…**

**Procrastination plus Natalie plus fanfiction equals slow updates!**

**Hehe~**

**NatRipper out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Hehe, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's because I have a terrible procrastination problem. **

**I know what you're thinking. **_**That bad?!**_** Why yes, it is that bad.**

**Start!**

**Chapter 2: Let's Get the Hell Out of Here!**

* * *

So that's how we got into this mess…

"I remember! You're that cashier lady who gave me my smoke bomb!" Jennifer realized suddenly.

"Huh! I never would've guessed!" I said in mock surprise.

"Screw you." Jen said.

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Vermin."

"Ugh! You're infuriating!" She cried out, frustrated.

"I know," I said smugly.

* * *

The voice began again, sounding amused. "Now that you're done with your little spat, you'll be happy to know that you have enough survival supplies to last you a month. Food, blankets, water, weapons, money, anything you can think of. I wasn't going to leave you helpless! You also have everything that you had in your hands or in your backpacks at the time that you were transported here, which were mostly electronic devices. Because of that, I took the time to also pack solar chargers and batteries for you. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"…Why did the lady quote The Hunger Games of all things? That worries me. Please tell me I shouldn't be worried!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff," Jennifer waved off my concerns.

"Okay…. If you say so….. But you do realize you're holding the smoke bomb, right?"

"What do you think I should do with it?"

"Open it!" I urged.

"Good idea." She carefully cracked open the smoke bomb, both of us cringing in fear that more smoke would come out. Luckily, it seemed that all of it had been released earlier, so Jennifer opened the bomb all the way, peering curiously inside.

* * *

"It's paper," I deadpanned.

"So I noticed."

"Why is there a piece of fucking paper inside a small spherical object that releases smoke from its annoying depths?"

"That was oddly specific. Anyway, it looks like a survey. I think I wanna fill it out." She said sheepishly.

I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head exasperatedly.

"All right, do what you want. I'm going to go find a way out while you waste your time." I grouched.

"Ehh~! Don't be such a sourpuss! I want to fill out the survey with you! There's two of them, anyway. One with your name and one with mine!"

My eye began to twitch a little at the creepiness of the whole situation. "Fine! Gimme the damn paper!"

"Yay!" Jennifer cheered, smiling victoriously. She handed me the small slip of paper with my name written on it.

I read over the survey for a moment, then furrowed my brow in annoyance. "What the hell kinda survey is this?! Who ever heard of a survey with two questions?!" I voiced my complaints, turning the paper over in my hands a few times, looking for words that weren't there.

Noticing something on it, I gasped, scrambling away from the paper as if it burned me.  
Words had slowly but surely scrawled themselves across the blank space without anyone writing, forming what looked like… more questions?

"Well! That answers that!" Jennifer replied, surprisingly calm considering the unnaturalness of the situation that had just occurred.

"How are you so calm?!" I yelped, almost unable to form the words in my shock.

"Well, if you think about it, this is kind of the least strange thing that's happened to us all day, so I'm pretty much just going with the flow. I mean, come on, just think about it." Jennifer happily answered. "Now let's take the test!"

I sighed and laid out my paper, taking a couple of pens out of my backpack to write with.

* * *

1) What is your opinion about the idea of different dimensions?

I guess it's pretty cool. I mean, it's a concept that's eluded scientists for years, so I'd need proof.

2) Who are your top five favorite characters in the popular anime Naruto, other than Naruto himself?

1) Akamaru

2) Hinata

3) Akatsuki

4) Kakashi

5) Gaara

3) Would you consider yourself physically powerful?

Not really. I guess it depends on the situation.

4) Do you get along with other people?

I'd say yes, I am good at human relations.

5)The questionnaire is over. Have a nice life!

* * *

I stared at the paper in my hands, aghast.

"That last question wasn't even a question! And what the hell was with question number two?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Jennifer sidled over to me, craning her head to look over my shoulder at the survey I had sitting neatly in my palms.

"Dunno. But what the hell is with your answer to number two? Your third choice was the entire goddamn Akatsuki, and your first choice was a _dog_."

"Hey! Akamaru is adorable as hell, and badass to boot! And the Akatsuki members are all amazing, so I couldn't just choose one!"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer…" She looked like she was thinking about something, then commented, "So… I guess you kind of cheated the system, huh."

"I guess?"

* * *

New words appeared on the sheet, this time instructing us to put both surveys back into the smoke bomb and close it.  
Doing as the paper asked, we waited for a couple of minutes before opening the bomb back up. Sure enough, the papers were gone.

Staring at the mysterious object lying innocently in Jennifer's lap for a few seconds, I turned to Jennifer after she tapped me on the shoulder.

"How do you think we get out of here?" She asked loudly.

"I'm guessing we're supposed to use the staircase that's been here the entire time," I said sarcastically, giving her a look.

"Oh. Well. I knew that. But where will it take us? I'm guessing it has something to do with Naruto, given that we have a _Naruto_ smoke bomb, and the quiz had a _Naruto _question on it."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"I'm sure it was a pleasure, General Bitchface."

"Ah, it most assuredly was, Colonel Jerk-Off."

"Anyway, before this devolves into something even more off-topic, we were talking about leaving." I interrupted our mini argument.

"So we're leaving through the weird staircase?"

"Yes, so come, my child."

* * *

**A.N.**

**That was fun. Thanks for reading, and remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

**This was dedicated to the lovely and talented Erika Elencia~ Love you!**


End file.
